


Lena and the feral Papa

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clark/Lex - Freeform, Feral Alpha Clark, Gen, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Omega Lex, Oneshot, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon was not too fond of the whole situation but there was no stopping Lex when he wanted something. Still, Lex had to know how risky it was having Lena interact in anyway with her Feral Dad





	Lena and the feral Papa

**Author's Note:**

> The recent Omega Lex fics aren't connected just have the same theme. I got a few more different POVS I want to explore.

“Hey princess.” Kon picked up his little sister easily and scented her. He could smell her normal baby Alpha scent. The scent of their father Lex under that and he could scent her emotions. “What’s wrong?” He pulled back to meet green eyes the same colour as his own. “Did something happen today?”

And nothing being normal toddler problems better have happened. Kon hated letting Lena around people from the League. Roy, Tim, Bart and Jason were one thing but it was simply too dangerous to allow Lena to wander around league members.

He felt cold just thinking about their eyes on her along with their curiosity. With Lex Luthor as her father and no one else knowing who the other parent was. Lena was the answer to questions that Kon wanted no one to ask.

Some things people were better not knowing. He wanted the mystery to remain just that. Which was why he backed Lex up on any paranoia when it came to the league. Some things they did not need to know. if he had to toe the line to keep them in line, he would do it.

He had no problem doing it. Lena was his baby sister and he loved her. She was everything to him she was family to him. A sweet baby sister that smelt like family. She was family, Lex was family and they were all Luthors. The moment that Kon had held her little body he had known that forget grey, he would go dark in order to keep her safe.

Holding her had helped him to understand Lex. The first time he knew who Lex was he had been curious. No matter what Batman said or what Clark tried to imply, it had never mattered. Kon had simply not cared, there had been a pull towards Lex and he had not cared about trying to fight it.

Lex was one the most powerful Omegas in the world. That could not be ignored. He was actually the most powerful Omega ever noted but for the public’s sake they had to tone down some things.

From what Kon had discovered and asked around, Lex had been a strong Omega in youth. Not exactly what he was today. He had been strong but not the extent he was now. Then Smallville had happened and Lex had gotten stronger. Then Smallville had happened again and Lex had become an Omega that could not be touched.

His history with Clark, his history with the league. Kon had winced going over everything and wondered how on earth Lex had not simply killed everyone and moved on. His patience had to be the second strongest thing on the planet.

Even now, Lex allowed the league to play with him. Toy with him and use him from time to time. Boredom? The laugh last? Lex’s actual plan regarding the league left Kon confused because it made no sense. Lex had the strength, he had the leverage but he left the league to itself providing they did not step on Lex’s toes too much.

And providing that they gave him the things he wanted. Kon knew that the Bat bargained with Lex often. The strong Alpha did it regularly. He took Lex’s side in arguments with the league often. One the few reasons that Kon still stuck it out with the league when at this point he would rather separate from them and their all seeing eyes.

He wanted to help, he wanted to fight so that was why he stuck around. He wanted to protect his friends and Jason, Tim, Bart and Roy were not leaving the league anytime soon. So Kon had to step up, bite his lip and ignore the stares.

A bite to his cheek startled him out the daze he had fallen in. it had not hurt, it would not hurt yet. Lena’s powers had yet to form but she would have them. Lex’s blood was in her veins. She was already a strong Alpha for her age. In time she was going to be dangerous.

“Sorry princess.” He hefted her up properly so they could look each other in the eyes. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. What did you say?” The all white in the conference room was annoying to his eyes. He would rather look at his redhaired baby sister in her purple dress.

“I was talking about Daddy.” She sulked as she pulled at his face. He let her fat fingers tug at his cheeks while he smiled. “He shoed me away again. Papa’s been visiting again.”

“Ugh.” Kon winced. He had suspected but there was one thing to guess and another thing to have it confirmed. “Papa? Did he see you?”

“Uh huh.” She sounded happy about that and her scent reflected it too. “He turned towards the door and saw me. He growled but not the way he growls at other people. Not like how he did for Selina.”

“Selina is a whole other bag of worms.” Kon admitted under his breath. “It was his happy growl huh. Did he come to you later?” If he had scented her Kon couldn’t pick it up. Or maybe Lex had just removed the alpha scent the way he removed it from himself.

“Daddy said to close the door.” Lena complained. “And I think Papa came to see me when I was sleeping. I think he was here last week too. My balcony windows were open and I always have them locked. Selina can’t even get them opened.”

“Yeah well Dad has his reasons.” Kon pointed out softly. “You know that Papa can’t stay right? He’s around now but he can’t stay. He has to go. He can’t stay with Dad. He might come with us for a little bit but he’s always going to go.” Good riddance. “I can guess why he came.”

“I just wanted to check on Daddy.” Lena buried her face into his neck. She always did that when things did not go her way. They usually did but when it came to her ‘Papa’ things never did. “I didn’t even get to see him properly. He with Daddy. I wanted to feel the baby kick!”

“I bet Papa wanted to feel it kick too.” Kon muttered. “It’s okay Lena. When Papa is gone.” Like he always did. “Dad will let you feel his stomach okay? You have to enjoy it now because when it comes out you’ll have a baby brother to deal with.”

“I want the baby now!” Lena complained. “I’ve been waiting forever! I want a brother now! I want to be a big sister now!”

“What is all of this noise?” Batman had arrived in the conference room. “Kon-El?”

“Just Lena.” Kon turned to see Batman watching them. “She wants the new baby to come out now.” There was no way to see under the mask but Kon knew that Batman felt exhausted by hearing it. “But she’ll have a bunch of siblings in no time.”

“I’m surprised he waited this long.” Batman muttered as he watched Lena. “Will the two of you return soon? Lex is still doing the diagnostics.”

“I want to feel the baby. I want to feel Daddy’s stomach.” Lena complained into Kon’s ear. “I’m tired of here Kon! I hate how they smell.” She pulled back and huffed. “I hate it. It’s nothing like home. The betas and alphas smell annoying. The Omegas don’t smell nice like Daddy. The Alphas don’t smell like Papa either.”

“And let’s talk about that later.” Kon pressed a finger to his sister’s lips as he eyed Batman. He knew that Batman had to know the full story even with himself never saying a word of it. “I think we’ll head back first. I turned in my reports and did the required training. I’ll tell Lex we’re out.”

“Kon-El.” Batman’s eyes dipped to his sister. “She shouldn’t lower her guard. Around us, around any of us that aren’t Luthors.”

“She hasn’t.” Kon said softly. “But I make certain she is safe. So does Dad. And we wouldn’t let anyone around her if we felt they were going to do something stupid.” He eyed the mask for a long moment. “The moment people pry… we’re done. The league is done. Some things.” He warned softly. “People don’t need to know Batman. This is my baby sister. This is Lex’s kid. That’s all people need.”

X

Lena was sleeping peacefully after she had gotten her wish. Lex had stopped the report he had been giving t the league assistants’ in order to open his lab coat and let his daughter rub his stomach. She was so spoiled but honestly she deserved it. She was so precious and so innocent. Smart too.

The truth of her birth. There were so many things that involved Lena that if Kon had to talk about them all he felt as though he would go mad. The truth about Lena started with him. Everyone thought she was his half sister. They usually stressed the Lex involvement in their family.

She wasn’t his half sister. They were full siblings. Lena’s father was Clark. Sort of.

The fluttering of the curtains made Kon sigh as he looked up from his sister’s bed. There was someone coming through the balcony window and Kon was unsurprised at the man’s appearance. There was just a few differences between normal Clark and Lena’s Papa.

Clark had no clue that he had a family. That he had a daughter, that he had another child on the way. He had no clue and Lex- Kon loved his dad but when it came to Clark and his feelings Lex could get so damn weak.

Lex refused to ‘ruin’ Clark’s normal life and tell him the truth. Even after Kon had caught Clark. Even after he saw the way that this Clark couldn’t keep away. This Clark that had the strangest Alpha eyes Kon had ever seen in his life. He was allowed to be pissed. This was his Dad he was talking about. This was his family.

But this Clark was less person and more animal. He growled low in his throat as he approached them but Kon had no fear. He had fought normal Clark before. Several times. Even him on Red K. there was never going to be fear in him going up against Clark. This feral beast before him though. There was no fear but Kon was cautious.

Just because he accepted them did not mean they were fully safe. Kon was still unsure to if Clark accepted them because they were Lex’s or because he could sense that they were his children. He eyed the dark clothes Clark had on as he loomed over Lena’s sleeping figure. The red eyes that had swirls of blue creeped the fuck out of him.

Clark’s Alpha fangs were out. They retreated when he went back to being Clark the reporter and Clark Superman. When he was this feral beast that knew nothing more than Lex. He looked this wild. He was untameable and Kon could not keep him away from his Dad.

Fuck, he had tried to keep Clark away too. He knew this beast lingered in Clark’s Alpha instincts. When Kon had first found out about them. Back when Lex was pregnant with Lena. He had sat down with Clark. Had talks with him without giving anything away. All targeted towards Clark’s unconscious mind so the man would keep away from Lex. It had never worked.

Kon hissed when Clark raised a clawed hand towards Lena. He knew that the beast would not hurt her intentionally but that did not change his caution. He sighed when Clark took the blanket and slowly covered Lena with it. His clawed hand gentle and slow.

Kon… had no idea what the fuck was going on with Clark. This beast that came forward from time to time that lived in Clark’s subconscious and had claimed Lex mentally. He had no clue what was going on with that. He did not like it either but what could he fucking do? Lex would never turn Clark away. He was protecting Clark all now. Protecting Clark from himself.

“The game is going to be up if you don’t start behaving.” Kon muttered to Clark. “Can’t you give him some ease? He’s already carrying your kid. Again. What the hell more do you need?”

“Mine.” The voice was low and raspy. Nothing like Clark’s usual voice. “Lex, the child. That child. You. All Lex. All me.”

“The only thing I agree with is the Lex part.” Kon shook his head. “This is going to blow up in other you’s face if you don’t keep a lid on this madness. If Lena sees your face properly, she’ll sell you out.” A low laugh was his reply. “I wonder if you can’t understand how serious this is.”

“Mine.” Was the low hiss. Kon rolled his eyes before the rough  pat to his hair made him still. “Mine.”

“What I would give for the normal you to give as much a shit as this you.” Kon sighed before he heard the door open.

“Clark.” Kon had no idea how Lex able to do it. “You’re here again?” Lex was by their sides quickly. A soft soothing smooth over Lena’s sheet before he gently stroked Clark’s face. “How many times do I have to say I’m fine. That we are fine before you believe me?”

“Ours.” Was Clark’s muttered before he nuzzled Lex. Kon scoffed at the way Clark scented him up before he dropped to his knees to rest his head against Lex’s rounded stomach. “Ours.”

“Okay okay.” Lex sighed softly. “How about we take this to our room okay? I don’t know what set you off this time but we can’t afford you running around like this.”

“Lex.” Kon muttered as he glared at his father. Lex only smiled at him as he tugged Clark to his feet and let the feral Alpha scoop him off his feet. “Come on Dad.”

“He’s harmless.” Lex murmured as Clark began to carry him out the room. “But I do understand what you mean.” He sighed. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Fat lot that’s going to do.” Kon muttered as he closed his eyes. “Damn Clark. If only he could put himself together without dragging us in on it. If only he could have his own crises without us getting dragged in.” He sighed. Then he glanced at his little sister and sighed again. “That’s never going to happen.”

He had no clue what the deal was with Clark and Lex. Lex told him things, Clark told him things. The league told him things, Kon observed things for himself. it really changed nothing though because Kon still couldn’t understand. Normal Clark and this Clark… night and day. Person and Alpha.

The Alpha in Clark couldn’t leave Lex alone. The hero couldn’t distance himself far enough. Normal Clark was curious and had no connection to Lena. He did not even know she was his. Lex was careful with that and not just for Clark’s sake.

Lana, Lois… the list went on. People would lose their shit if they knew about Clark and Lex. Kon was still working on letting Martha back in. Even then he knew that if she knew the full truth… Lex might like her but he did not trust her. Kon found it hard to disagree with that.

Selina sort of knew. She was an Alpha and even her friendship with Lex was a threat. Hard to blame Clark though, maybe some of the knowledge did seep through. Because Lex had wanted to marry Selina, he had offered several times already. Kon had been braced for a stepmother.

Then Clark had happened. Then Clark wouldn’t leave and Lex wouldn’t make him go. If it was scientific curiosity Kon would have let it slide. But Clark was still around even after Lex checked him out in the labs. Mercy had looked as though she had eaten lemons raw after that lab visit so Kon could guess what the clean up afterwards had been about.

Clark, feral Alpha Clark would not leave Lex alone. Kon got being hypnotised by the scent. Every other Alpha in the world couldn’t get enough of the smell. He got that, it was just how Lex kept him around that was the problem.

The scent worked, Kon knew it did but he had seen enough to know that it did not work on Feral Clark the way it did on normal people and normal Clark.

And it was really fucked up that he had to think about Clark as two different people. The superhero annoyance he had been aching to cut out his life. The feral alpha who dropped by from time to time to scent Lex and loom over his offspring.

Both could really be cut from his life honestly. It was just- this entire crap. Feral Clark made Lex happy.

So while Kon hated it. All he could do was talk about the risks involved and keep an eye on everybody. Lex was too soft on Clark. Both of them. Lena took this entire thing too lightly but she was a child. It was what children did. For now, the big hulking shadow that growled at her and scented her at night. That was exciting for her. Her feral Papa that could not stay and could not show up during the day. That was all she could know for now.

Maybe it was cruel to keep a child from Clark but the way Kon saw it. It was as though Clark did not want to know. Feral Clark did not stick around for long but Clark had to have noticed something. Feral Clark stole time that the man should have noticed by now. He should have been connecting with his alpha brain at this point and doing something.

Kon himself had gone feral a few times. He recalled everything. He was still embarrassed about the Jason thing. Jason had let it go but Kon was still wincing about it. He knew Tim still thought it was funny, fact was he remembered. Clark not knowing… it was because he did not want to know. for now.

They were really lucky she had Lex’s old hair and his eyes. Kon was crossing his fingers that his next sibling had the green eyes and red hair too. He just knew that people would start striking names from lists if Lex ever turned up with a blue eyed black haired child. Kon was not protecting Clark, he was not Lex. He was not protecting him but he didn’t want this entire thing to blow up on them.

X

“Stop biting.” Lex laughed softly as he gently combed Clark’s hair. “You can’t be doing that all the time.” Clark’s teeth left his shoulder as the man whined. “Clark…Alpha.” Lex whispered. “I’m fine, the baby is fine. You need to relax.” He pressed a kiss to Clark’s soft hair. “You have to go back.”

Even though he was fine with Clark staying. He would love for Feral Clark to stay. He was fun. He was caring, sweet and all he thought about was Lex. Lex and their children. Granted, Lex had assumed he would only see Feral Clark during his heats.

That had been the case the first time. A mission gone wrong for Clark, Lex in his heat chamber getting some work done.

But there had been a faulty vent that had gone unnoticed. That was the only reason this story played out the way it had. Clark had broken in, Feral and out of his mind. That was not the only thing. The Scent that Lex used to make Alphas bend and kneel. It did not work on Feral Clark it only urged him on.

The best thing to do with Feral Clark was to soothe. To kiss and nuzzle. To scent and relax as Clark scented. There was still some boy scout in Feral Clark but all the conflicting feelings that Clark liked to bury. They were bubbling in his Feral Alpha scent.

Still, after the heat and after Lex had realized that he was pregnant he had thought that was it. He had been prepared to play a new game but Clark had returned. He had kept coming back too. Not for very long and Lex had learned to be wary of the games he played.

No more games with Lana. Feral Clark hated her scent anywhere. Lex had redone his bedroom and only allowed his children and Clark in there. It was for the best. Feral Clark could not be seen and Clark needed a space all his own. Lex was still trying to understand how the entire thing worked. Feral Clark could speak admittedly not well but he could talk. He understood commands.

His focus was Lex but he understood the concept of children and clones too. He loved their children and if Lex would allow it. He would be with Lena more. Lex had caught Clark standing next to Kon and just brooding looking out into the city more than once.

Feral Clark wanted the be ‘there’ that was all Lex was able to understand. Maybe it was something about Clark’s feelings in there. However, normal Clark had no clue. He was really living a triple life.

It would be amusing if others found out. Lex sighed as he stroked his hands down Clark’s naked back. Clark’s hands were a soothing warmth on his stomach. Luring him to sleep. Three children and Lex knew that after this one there would be another.

Feral Clark had vanished a bit after Lena had been born but after he returned, the sync up of heat and rut had been off. Not the night this one was conceived however. Lex had stolen a report from Bruce so he was able to understand what had been running through Clark’s head before he had turned Feral.

What a mess his farmboy had gotten himself into. What a mess Lex was in because he had known the moment that he looked at Kon that he wanted another one. One to carry and one to raise. He had been willing to settle, willing to look away and forget but Clark had happened.

“Mine.” Clark rasped as he bent to kiss Lex’s rounded stomach. “Smells nice. Mine.” A soft kiss to his stomach was followed by a shift of the baby. Lex sighed at the shift and smiled at Clark’s low purr.

“Yes yours.” Lex agreed. “All of it is Alpha. Don’t worry about that.”

Even though he needed to start working harder to keep Lena’s mind occupied on something other than her wandering Papa. Maybe find a stand in.

Well that wouldn’t end well. He could look now and see that Feral Clark would not stand for that. He just might attack or kill the stand in. He had nearly killed Selina in a jealous rage and if Lex had not acted fast he would have been down a trusted confidant.

“Alpha.” Lex whispered. He guessed the tone warned Clark because the Alpha growled and nuzzled Lex’s stomach. “Come on Alpha, look at me.” He used a bit of his scent while he spoke. Enough to make Clark’s body relax. He got a big smile from Clark as Clark looked up at him. “Lena can’t see you.”

“Mine.” The hands around him tightened and Lex sighed.

“She can’t see your face. You’re not dumb. You know she can’t see your face.”

“More mine.” Clark growled and Lex snorted.

“You know better than that.” He said softly. “Now listen to me Clark. You can see her, you can scent her but you can’t let her see you. I can design a nice mask if you need me to. We’re lucky that your scent when you’re here is different from your normal one-“ He paused and looked down into Clark’s distorted gaze. “I won’t turn you away. No matter what happens with the other you.” He promised. “But you need to follow my rules so that we can stay yours.”

Not exactly a lie. Not exactly the truth either. They did need Clark to behave but not so that Lex could be his still. He would sleep with Clark regardless. If Clark came, Lex would take what was offered. But Lena was too young to understand the games that Lex played. Kon was tired of the games as it was.

If Lex could keep Clark locked away and keep the feral part of him restricted enough everyone won. Lex got to keep others guessing, he got the family he wanted. He even got Clark. Granted not the Clark he had been aiming for but this Clark was still nice from time to time.

He even had a good joke to keep him amused when people annoyed him. There was just something about looking normal Clark in the face and knowing he had no clue what was really going on. He got to smile at Chloe and know she would fall apart if she had a hint of the truth. He could trade barbs with Lana and just know that he had the upper hand. He could endure Lois easily. Happily too or at least for now. Depending on her behaviour Lex might have to adjust long term plans.

“Lex.” Clark’s kiss was clumsy and the fangs got in the way but Lex loved it. “I’ll see her when she sleeps. For now.” What a cute little warning. Lex would have to look further into measures of keeping his feral lover in his place.

“That’s so much better.” He cooed as he kissed Clark back. The fangs first because he loved them and they felt good. They also made Clark shiver. Then a kiss on his lips. “I won’t keep you from what’s yours Alpha. So be good.” He said softly. “Just remember that this is the den that you chose and we’re not going anywhere. You’re safe here and I’m yours.” And Clark, at least this Clark. He was going to give Lex everything he had wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This one has a bit more backstory with it. More details, Feral Clark and Clark who doesn't know. Feral states aren't supposed to last long or even keep recurring but... Clark and Lex are weird tbh
> 
> Lex wants a baker's dozen just saying. He can't help himself. He's not stupid though. He knows Feral Clark is dangerous and that the happy family he wanted with Clark back in Smallville he can't get with Feral Clark. But Feral Clark won't be a pet either so these 2 have a standoff of sorts lol But Feral Clark LOVES Lex. Normal Clark misses his friend and he thinks Lex still is the best thing he ever smelt.


End file.
